Love Me Like You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. After Sam makes it clear that she and Phil can never be more than colleagues her sister turns up in Sun Hill. Could Sam's decision be the worst she's ever made? Please review! Vx
1. Lost For Words

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter One: Lost For Words**

"Sam." Phil began, putting a file down in front of Acting DI Nixon. He had completed a case that he thought he wouldn't finish by the weekend just to impress her, he hoped it would be worth it. His 100 watt smile did nothing to ease Samantha's frustration, she hadn't been having a great day and coming face to face with Phil Hunter wasn't what she needed right now.

"Samantha." She snapped, no one seemed capable of using her full name here and she knew before long that everone would end up calling her Sam. It wasn't that she didn't like being called it but it made her seem less professional and she needed that being the Acting DI in a station which was mainly populated by male detectives. Phil gave her a sheepish grin.

"Samantha..." He started again. "Look...I was wondering if you fancied going for a drink tonight?"

Samantha's shrug was non-commital to cover her surprise.

"Who else is going?" She asked cautiously.

Phil was slightly taken aback, could she not see how he felt about her? Clearly not he decided.

"No one else. Just you and me Sam...antha." He said gently, quickly remembering to call her by her full name.

"Oh," Samantha replied, she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised. Her and Phil barely spoke unless they had to and when they did it was formal and work orientated. "I don't think so, I'm sorry. I promised Abi that I'd spend some quality time with her."

Samantha was sure she saw a look of disappointment on Phil's face but in true Hunter style Phil fixed his usual smile on his face and shrugged off the rejection.

"Fine. Cool. Maybe some other time?" He said before leaving Sam doubting her own sanity as well as Phil's.

* * *

Later that Thursday night Samantha and Abi watched a chick flick together and shared a box of expensive looking chocolates left over from Christmas. 

"Are you okay Mum?" Abi asked. "You seem a bit distracted tonight."

Samantha shrugged off her daughter's concern.

"I'm fine thanks Abi, just tired. How do you fancy some retail therapy on Saturday?" She added to changed the subject.

Abi nodded. "Cool!" She smiled sleepily. She turned off the DVD player and said goodnight to her mum.

"Night Abi, I'll be up in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too Mum."

Samantha smiled, glad that things between her and Abi were back on track again now. Things had been pretty difficult recently but she was glad that they were back being as close as they had been a while ago. She went into the kitchen to clear up before she went to bed. On her way upstairs the phone began to ring, Sam had been about to turn off the lights but because she didn't want to wake Abi she answered the phone immediatley.

"Hello?" Her tone was guarded, it was late and she wasn't expecting a call.

"Hiya Sam, it's Tina. I need your help sis."

Samantha suppressed the urge to groan out loud. Tina Nixon was the complete opposite of her younger sister. Samantha had always been motivated by her career and making a good life for herself but Tina was more interested in finding the right man, or the wrong man it seemed most of the time.

"What's happened now?" Samantha asked.

"It's Tim. He's left me...this time it's for good."

Samantha tried her hardest to picture Tim in her mind but she couldn't. Tina changed partners so often that Sam found it impossible to keep up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, lost for words twice in one day.

"Thank you Sam. I know it's a lot to ask of you but could I come and stay with you and Abi for a while? Just until I get myself sorted out?"

Samantha knew that she should have seen this coming but she couldn't let her sister down.

"Yeah, that's fine Tina." She said, although it wasn't really.

Tina Nixon gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you! One last thing..."

Sam sighed too, but not from relief. What else could her elder sister what at gone midnight.

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if I come over now?"

Samantha sighed again and agreed grudgingly before going upstairs to tell Abi.

Tina arrived half an hour later, the taxi driver carried her suitcase in for her and dumped it in the hallway. He looked at Samantha expectantly and she went to get her purse whilst rolling her eyes at Abi who smirked briefly.

* * *

The next morning Samantha, Tina and Abi left the house in one car. Sam dropped Abi off at school before driving to Sun Hill. Samantha intended for Tina to stay with her in the DIs office for the day but fate had other plans.

* * *

**This is a taster chapter of my new SP fic, I'm going to pre-write it all before I start posting it but I just wanted to see what you thought of the first chapter. If you luv it say so, if you hate it say so but please tell me why! I really need your reviews! Luv ya, Vikki xXx**


	2. Philandering Ways

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter Two: Philandering Ways  


* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep reviewing! I know I said I was taking a break from fanfic writing which I am but I've been pre-writing this story so I can keep updating it! Please review!Take care, luv Vikki x

* * *

"And who might this lovely lady be?" DS Phil Hunter asked when he knocked on Acting DI Nixon's office door that morning.

Samantha rolled her eyes, she should have forseen this scenario too.

"This is my sister, Tina Nixon." She said as politley as possible.

Tina smiled seductively as she shook Phil's outstretched hand.

"Charmed." Phil grinned back. "I'm DS Phil Hunter."

"Please to meet you." Tina replied, giving Phil's hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

Samantha was dressed in a usual smart grey suit with a lilac blouse but the older Nixon was wearing a tight black skirt and a low cut dark pink top. Sam suddenly felt like the older sister and it struck her that Tina did not look like someone who was heartbroken over losing a lover. She also noticed Phil's glance reach her sister's calf length leather boots and knew she shouldn't be surprised. What was unknown to her was the stab of jealousy she felt.

"Yes?" Samantha said coldly.

Phil handed her another report, she was surprised at how much the philandering detective could do when he put his mind to it.

"This is the report of the case Eva and I have been working on." He explained.

"Thank you Phil." She said, her voice only a touch warmer.

Phil smiled at Tina before turning to leave.

"Sam." Tina began. "Is there something I can do to help Sergeant Hunter?"

Samantha suppressed another groan.

"I'm sure he can find something for you to do."

Phil gave Tina a conspiratorial wink.

"I'm sure I can."

Samantha was sure she heard Tina giggle at this remark.

"Bye Sam!" Tina called, she and Phil left Samantha alone in her office.

Phil let Tina help him with tracking a stolen car until lunchtime when he suggested that they got a bite to eat somewhere. Tina agreed with obvious enthusiasm which pleased Phil. It was much easier to be in Tina's company that it was with Sam, but was it anymore rewarding, he wasn't sure.

Samantha watched from her office window as she saw Phil's car drive away with Tina in the passenger seat. She felt her heart sink. All her life Tina had always managed to attract the men that Samantha wanted. But she had rejected Phil, she had turned him down when he had asked her out on a date and she only had herself to blame now. Last night she hadn't really wanted to go out with him and if he asked her again she would probably still say no on principle but she hated to think of her sister with him.

Phil and Tina ate lunch in an Italian café in Canley. The conversation seemed to flow quite easily between them but Phil noticed that Tina didn't have Samantha's intelligence or sense of humour. They enjoyed themselves all the same. Tina was everything that her sister wasn't and Phil liked that about her. He looked at his watch, it was nearly two o'clock already.

"I think we'd better get back. I don't want to get on the wrong side of your sister!" Phil joked.

Tina smiled. "Sam's not as ferocious as she seems. She's a softie underneath it all."

Phil raised his eyebrows and smirked at Tina. Somehow he couldn't see Samantha being like that.

On the way back to Sun Hill Tin asked Phil to drop her off at the shopping precinct. He did so, promising that he would tell Sam to pick her up later. Back at the station Samantha noticed that Phil had been gone a lot longer than he should have been and he wasn't happy about it. Eventually she saw Phil's car enter the station car park but she noticed that he was alone. For a moment Samantha was worried about Tina but she knew that her older sister could take care of herself. As soon as Phil walked into CID Samantha called him into her office.

"Twice in one day?" He asked innocently. "People will start to talk."

Samantha was not in the mood for a joke.

"Phil, you should have been back an hour ago."

"Sorry Sam." He said. "But I was doing you a favour I was looking after lovely your sister. I'll make up the time."

Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"You've looked after her so well that now you've lost her? And we've had this conversatiom, it's Samantha."

Phil looked straight at her.

"Tina's at the shopping centre and she wants you to pick her up later."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"One question." Phil said, knowing that he was pushing his luck this time. "What can Tina call you Sam but not me?"

Samantha had a lot of answers for that question but instead she said.

"Fine. Call me Sam."

Phil gave her one of his heart winning smiles and she tried her hardest but still failed to stop herself from smiling back at him.


	3. Live Without Warning

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 3 - Live Without Warning**

After a long, hard day at work without even a proper lunch break, Samantha Nixon drove to the shopping centre, getting stuck in every possible traffic jam, to pick her sister up. Abi was going to a friend's house after school to stay the night so Sam didn't have to worry avout collecting her. Unfortunatley it meant that she would have to spend the whole of the Friday evening with Tina. Samantha loved her sister but they were complete opposites and they found it hard to get on with each other, especially for long periods of time. She also knew that she would have to listen to Tina talking about how wonder Phil Hunter was all night. Sam wasn't sure if she could stomach it. It started as soon as they got home.

"That Phil Hunter is a nice bloke isn't he? Why didn't you tell me about him?" Tina asked with a laugh as she and her sister settled down on the sofa with a mug of tea each.

Sam didn't know quite what to say in reply. She had never heard anyone talk about Phil Hunter like that before, not even his now ex wife Cindy even when they were married. Sam made non-commital noises in response as her sister talked about their lunch date. Samantha couldn't help feeling jealous of Tina even though she knew if was her own fault because she was the one who had rejected Phil.

"He's asked me out again tomorrow night!" Tina exclaimed excitedly like a teenager.

Sam nodded thoughtfully as she prepared her reply. "Are you going to go?" She asked stupidly hopeful. Tina turned to look at Sam as if she was insane.

"Of course! Who in their right mind would turn down a date with Phil Hunter?"  
Samantha didn't say anything, clearly Phil had not told Tina about what had happened before.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Tina was confused, she wanted her younger sister to be happy for her.

"He's got a reputation you know." Sam said quietly, wishing she hadn't mentioned anything now.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle Sam!" Tina grinned.

Samantha realised that she was getting nowhere in trying to persuade Tina not to go on another date with Phil. The more reasons she gave her sister for not going the more likely it was that Tina would go out with him.

"You're not jealous are you Sam?" Tina asked after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

Sam gave a sarcastic laugh hoping to cover the fact that was Tina said was actually the truth.  
"No Tina, absolutley not."

Her sister seemed satisfied for that and Sam was relieved. She went to bed early that night after having a long soak in the bath, she poured in her favourite bubble bath and relaxed until the water became cold. Samantha could find Tina very irritating at times, no matter how much she loved her but it was mainly the fact that Phil had got over her so quickly and had moved onto her sister practically straight away.

* * *

Samantha had Sunday off work so she and Abi went to the cinema together leaving Tina at home to prepare for her date with Phil. Abi asked her mum if she was okay with her own sister dating on of her colleagues, especially Phil Hunter.

"She's big enough and ugly enough to look after herself Ab and once she's made a decision there is no way that you can change her mind.'

"Now who does that remind me of?" Abi joked and Samantha laughed.

"I thought you and Phil were starting to get on a lot better now." Abi said a while later.

"Yeah we are." Sam paused, wondering whether to tell Abi the truth, she decided to go for it. "He asked me out on Thursday."

"What?" Abi exclaimed loudly. "Did you say no?"

"Yes I did." Sam replied. "I promised you that I would watch your new DVD with you and I couldn't let you down."

"So now he's moved on to Auntie Tina?" Abi asked.

Sam nodded, looking away.

"He must really like you then Mum." Abi replied genuinely.

Samantha looked at her in surprise.

* * *

**Hi! Another update! Please keep reviewing so I know whether or not it's worth carrying on with this! Thanks to - Lornz, devil'stix,samantha-nixon, Bex245, Chicken160688, emma172 and Stacey Ellen for reviewing!  
Luv Vikki, xxx**


	4. The Red Dress

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 4: The Red Dress**

When Sam and Abi arrived back after going to the cinema with two boxes of fish and chips Tina was getting ready to leave for her date. Sam nearly dropped the food when she saw what her sister was wearing. Tina smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Sam, I couldn't find anything to wear for tonight so I had a quick look in your wardrobe and found this. I hope you don't mind! How do I look?" Tina gave a twirl so that the hem of Samantha's favourite red dress spun around with her.

"Great." Sam muttered before taking the food through to the kitchen without even so much as second glance in Tina's direction.

Abi followed her, not knowing what to say to her aunt. She could see that her mum was upset and she wasn't suprised, she knew that she would react the same way if she was in Sam's positioned.

"Mum, are you okay?" Abi asked, watching as Sam violently threw pieces of fish and piles of chips onto two plates. Samantha looked around at her daughter and attempted a smile for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ab." She replied, not sure who she was convincing herself or her daughter.

They were about to pick up their plates and go into the living room to eat when Tina called out.

"Phil's here! Bye girls, don't wait up for me!"

Sam and Abi muttered their goodbyes, Sam refused to go to the door and come face to face with Phil. Secretly Abi and Sam were quite relieved to have Tina out of the house for the evening.

A while later when they had finished eating Abi turned to her Mum.

"You should tell her."

"Tell who what?" Sam asked, confused as she broke out of her own thoughts.

"You should tell Auntie Tina about how you feel about Phil!" Abi explained impatiently as though Sam should know exactly what she was talking about.

"And how do I feel about Phil?" Sam asked Abi. Her daughter rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you didn't go on a date with him was because of me right?"

Samantha nodded slowly. "I guess so...but still..."

"Exactly!" Abi exclaimed, pleased with herself. "Which means you must feel something for him!"

Sam couldn't help smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.  
"He's with Tina now so it's too late anyway."

Abi shrugged. "Only if you say so Mum."

"Yeah I do." Sam replied her voice quieter. Then she gave another small smile aimed at her daughter. "You'll have to play matchmaker for someone else!"

Abi looked thoughtful at this and by the time Sam had come back from having a shower she had the beginning of a master plan in her head.

* * *

Once Phil and Tina had got out of the dark car and into the bright interior of the restaurant he noticed what she was wearing. 

"You look really beautiful Tina." Phil complimented. "Your dress is gorgeous."

Tina smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thanks Phil, this dress is actually Sam's."

Phil found it hard to hide his surprise. He had never imagined that Samantha Nixon would own a dress like this. He realised that he didn't really know that much about Sam and he wished he did.

"It suits you." Phil said lamely in reply.

Tina smiled again and followed Phil to a table in a shadowy corner of the restaurant lit by candlelight. They sat and talked until their food arrived but Phil couldn't help wishing that it was Sam who was sat opposite him.

* * *

"Hey girls! I'm home!" Tina called out, slamming the front door behind her even though it was just after midnight. Fortunatley neither Samantha or Abi were asleep. Tina ran up the stairs and into Sam's room, kicking her heels off as she did so.

"Did you have fun?" Sam asked, even though she wasn't really bothered.

"Yes thanks! Right I'm off to bed! Sweet dreams."

"Night Tina." Sam replied before burrowing back under the duvet and hiding her head in the pillow as she cried.

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't a great chapter but I promise it will get better! Please review! Luv Vix xXx**


	5. Staple It Together

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 5 - Staple It Together**

On Monday morning Samantha and Abi were up and out of the house before Tina was even awake. Abi could tell that her mum was still upset but she didn't know what she could do to make her happy again, Sam was taking this business with Phil and Tina very seriously and Abi was worried about her.

"See you later Mum." She said with an encouraging smile when Samantha dropped her at school.

"Bye Abi." Sam waved, but her smile wasn't as genuine as her daughter's.

* * *

Samantha drove to work lost in her own thoughts about her sister and Phil. She was still very confused about how she felt about Phil and she couldn't help taking it out on her sister although it wasn't really her fault. It was Phil she should be angry with but then he was only dating Tina because Samantha had rejected him. In the end Sam just ended up being angry with herself. She got out of her car at Sun Hill and slammed the car door as hard as she could behind her to release some of her pent up anger and frustration.

"If you slam it any harder the whole door will come off!" Someone joked from behind her, Sam wasn't in the mood for this.

"You're early." She said, ignoring Phil's comment.

"Wanted to impress the boss." He smirked.

Samantha couldn't stop herself retorting with. "By dating her sister!"

"Sam I..." He began but she cut him off.

"Samantha." She snapped.

"But...you said I could call you Sam." Phil said, looking upset.

"Yeah, well I changed my mind." She replied before storming off towards the offices, her heels clicking on the tarmac.

* * *

At the briefing DCI Jack Meadows told the detectives that two new detective constables would be joining Sun Hill CID from the following day. Then he assigned them to cases, DI Samantha Nixon was not impressed to be paired up with Phil Hunter who actually looked sheepish as he knocked on her office door less than five minutes later. 

"Hi Samantha." He said quietly.

"Come in Phil."

He closed the office door behind him and took a seat opposite her.

"I think we should start with some background checks, don't you?"

"Yeah." Phil nodded. "Good idea."

He came back into the office again half an hour later and he and Sam compared notes on what they had found out before going out to question a suspect.

They took Samantha's car and drove to the house in silence.

"Samantha I..." He began but he didn't continue. In a way Sam was glad, it would hurt too much anyway.

* * *

When Sam got home from work she felt better than she had that morning after a fairly successful day at work."

"Hi Abi." She said, collapsing onto the sofa and kicking off her high heels.

"Hey Mum." Abi replied, hoping her Mum was in a better mood than this morning.

"Good day at school?" Sam asked.

"Alright." Abi groaned. "How was work?"

Sam shrugged. "It was fine." She decided to leave out the fact that she had had to work with Phil. "Where's Tina?"

It was Abi's turn to shrug now. "I dunno where she is but she's not here."

"I had to work with him today." Sam gave in and decided to tell Abi the truth, her daughter would want to know.

"Who? Phil?" She asked.

Sam nodded.

"Really?" Abi asked, turning to face her mum, her eyes shining. "Did he say anything about Tina?"

"No, but I think he was going to say something but he changed his mind."

"Oh." Abi looked disappointed. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course." Sam protested but Abi could see through her Mum.

Abi leaned across the sofa and hugged her Mum.

"Why don't you talk to Auntie Tina?" She suggested.

"About what?"

"God Mum!" Abi exclaimed. "How you feel about Phil of course!"

"I don't feel anything for him!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Samantha knew that she was lying.

"Oh Abi, what am I going to do?"

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. Didn't realise it had been so long! I'm still pre-writing this so updates should, fingers crossed, be quite constant! However I've got my first exam on the 11th and then they start properly on the 22nd of May and don't end till 22nd June! Thanks for all your reviews on this! Please keep reviewing! Lotsa luv, Vix xx_**


	6. Tension

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 6 - Tension**

**When Phil Hunter and Samantha Nixon arrived at work the next morning DCI Jack Meadows was waiting for them, stood next to him were two nervous looking detective constables. In Sun Hill their nerves wouldn't last long.**

**"Samantha, Phil, these are our two new DCs, Jo Masters and Zain Nadir." Jack introduced. "This is Acting DI Samantha Nixon and DS Phil Hunter."**

**The four of them smiled politely at each other and exchanged greetings whilst shaking hands. Jack showed Jo and Zain to their desks and Sam made a beeline for her office, shutting the door forcefully behind her. She hadn't said a word to Phil all morning and if she had her way she wouldn't speak to him all day but they were working together so contact was unavoidable. Phil knocked on her office door and Sam groaned to herself but forced herself to treat him like any other colleague.**

**"Come in." Samantha snapped, she hadn't meant her voice to be quite so hard.**

**Phil came in followed by Jo and Zain. Samantha looked at the three of them with a surprised expression.**

**"The DCI has assigned Jo and Zain to work with us." Phil explained when he saw Sam's confused look. "He thinks that the case is more serious than you and I first thought."**

**"Okay, what does he suggest we do next?" Sam asked.**

**"I don't know!" Phil shrugged.**

**"Helpful." Sam muttered angrily.**

**"Well you are the Acting DI." Phil retorted but as soon as the words were off his tongue he regretted them.**

**"I'm well aware of that fact thank you Sergeant Hunter." Samantha said coldly.**

**Phil blushed and Jo and Zain shared a look before gazing at the floor.**

**"So we do we know anything more than we did yesterday"?" Sam asked, moving swiftly on wanting to leave this in the past.**

**"Yes, but not much." Phil replied, not meeting her eyes, his cheeks still tinted with an embarrassed flush.**

**"Do share it with us." She said sarcastically as Phil paused.**

**Jo elbowed Zain in the ribs and he gave her a smirk as they watched the exchange between Sam and Phil.**

**Phil cleared his throat nervously. "We have a vehicle reference for him and we have an idea of a warehouse he owns but we SO19 went there it was empty. Forensics confirmed that it had been used recently and might be again soon."**

**Sam nodded, she was impressed.**

**"Good work Phil."**

**"Thanks guv." Phil replied, glad that he was off the hook, at least for now anyway.**

**Samantha didn't acknowledge this, she was still thinking about the next move they should make.**

**"Right, you and DC Nadir see if you can find anymore about this car and DC Masters and I will go through the forensic report okay?"**

**All of them nodded, even if they didn't agree they would still have obeyed their Acting DI's orders. Phil and Zain left Sam and Jo alone in the DI's office. A while later Jo asked:**

**"Do you and DS Hunter not get on?" She said carefully, not wanting to make Sam angry again.**

**She gave a short sarcastic laugh.**

**"If you think we don't get on now you should have seen us when I first got here!"**

**Jo offered a small smile.**

**"We do get along a lot better now though." Sam added softly. Jo picked up the change in her tone of voice. Maybe she and Zain were right when they suspected that something more was going on. If only they knew...**

**

* * *

After lunch the four detectives met up again and discussed the case together. Jo kicked Zain under the table as they watched Samantha and Phil argue over the best way to move forward in the case. Eventually they agreed that they would stage an undercover operation. At the end of the day Phil came into Samantha's office as she was packing up her things.**

**"Hey," He said, leaning on the doorframe.**

**"Oh, hi." Sam replied, looking up and turning to face him, before continuing with what she was doing.**

**"Are you okay with me taking Tina out again tonight?"**

**Samantha spun around to face him this time.**

**"You take her out twice and then you ask me. You're unbelievable Phil!"**

**Phil looked at the floor. "I'm sorry...I."**

**"Forget it!" Sam said, picking up her bag. "I have."**

**Samantha walked away, not daring to look behind her because she knew if she did she would breakdown.

* * *

**

Thanks for all your reviews, please keep reviewing! Next update will be in a few days. Luv, Vikki x 


	7. As It All Falls Apart

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 7 - As It All Falls Apart**

"Where's Tina?" Sam asked Abi once they were both home from work and school.

"I don't know." Abi replied, flopping down onto the sofa and throwing her school bag down beside her.

"She's going out with Phil again tonight." Sam said, collapsing onto the opposite end of the sofa.

"Blimey! Again?" Abi asked, her mum nodded. "This has got to be one of his longest relationships ever!" She added as a joke to cheer Sam up. She gave Abi a small smile but she couldn't manage a laugh, not yet.

Samantha and Abi Nixon were watching a soap on the TV when the doorbell ring later that evening. Neither of them were expecting anyone but Sam went to the door anyway.

"Phil!" She exclaimed in surprise as she opened the front door to find him on the doorstep.

"Samantha." He replied, equally surprised, it was her house though so he shouldn't really be surprised but he had expected Tina to answer the door.

They both turned to see Tina running down the stairs in impossibly high heels. Sam and Abi hadn't realised that Tina was home.

"Samantha." Tina mimicked Phil. "Just call her Sam."

The younger Nixon was close to killing sister and not for the first time in the last few days but she simply took a deep breath and told them to enjoy themselves. With a sigh Samantha threw herself back onto the sofa.

"I didn't know Auntie Tina was here." Abi said.

"Neither did I."

"I'm sorry Mum, if I'd known it was going to be him I would've gone." Abi apologised. "And given him a piece of my mind." She muttered as an afterthought.

Sam smiled as she heard this. "It's okay Abs, I'm okay."

"Good." Abi smiled too, leaning over and giving her Mum a hug.

* * *

Phil and Tina had dinner at a restaurant of Tina's choosing and Phil eyed the menu suspiciously. Tina smiled across at him and he smiled back before absorbing himself in his menu. It was their third date and already they were running out of topics of conversation. Phil knew that it wouldn't be like this with Samantha. After they had eaten their meal and Phil had paid the bill they went for a walk outside. They walked together for a while, making small talk until Phil suggested going back to the car because it was getting cold.

"I've got a better idea." Tina grinned, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Phil pulled her closer to him, holding her waist in his hands. Tina lifted her own hands and tangled her fingers in his thick, dark hair, deepening their kiss. Tina broke away suddenly, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him off in the direction of the car.

"Where are we going?" Phil asked breathlessly between kisses once they were back in his car. They couldn't go back to his place because since he and Cindy had separated he had been living with friends and they had two kids.

"We'll have to go back to mine." Tina suggested but Phil looked panicked. "It's alright Sam and Abi will be asleep by now."

Phil wasn't all that convinced and was about to say no but when Tina's lips met his again there was no way out.

* * *

The next morning as Samantha opened the bathroom door she couldn't hide her shock as she came face to face with Phil Hunter. She wasn't shock which one of them was more surprised.

"God Phil!" She exclaimed, half angry, half astounded as she self consciously wrapped her bath towel more securely around her.

"Sorry Sam!" Phil apologised quickly. "Mind if I have a shower?"

"No, go ahead." Sam snapped but she felt like adding 'you might as well move in too'. It was far too early to be that sarcastic. Sam dressed quickly and was on her way downstairs when she saw Abi, half asleep with her hand on the bathroom door handle.

"No! Don't go in there!"

"What?...Why?" Abi asked, confusedly rubbing her eyes.

"Phil's in the shower."

"Ahhh!" Abi recoiled as things slowly began to make sense. They looked at each other with a look of amusement and disgust.

"I think I need to go and be sick." Abi told her mother.

Sam smirked and knocked on Tina's bedroom door with the feeling that, once again, it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

_Please forgive me for this chapter! Things will get better for Sam and Phil soon! This chapter wasn't in the plan so just think of it as a filler chapter! Please review and tell me what you think but please don't be too brutal! Thanks for all the reviews so far! Luv, Vikki xXx_


	8. The Wrong Idea

**Love Me Like You  
****Chapter 8 - The Wrong Idea**

Tina Nixon was sat on the double bed wearing a dark blue silk dressing gown. She looked so pleased with herself and this made Samantha even more angry, she was way passed thinking this was amusing now. She sat down on the edge of the bed but thought better of it and stood up again.

"Tina..." Sam began, trying to ignore the self-satisfied smirk on her elder sister's face.

"Morning Sam!" Tina said brightly. Samantha couldn't help thinking that if things had been different she could have been in Tina's position. She tried to push the thoughts away as she talked to Tina but they continued to haunt her like every other mistake she had ever made in her life.

"Look, before you say anything Sam, I'm sorry. We couldn't go back to his place so we had to come here."

"It's not a hotel!" Sam snapped.

"I know. Once I get back on my feel I'll be out of your hair I promise." Tina tried to convince her sister but Samantha knew when she was being taken for a ride, especially when it was by her own sister.

"I've got to go to work." Sam said walking away now.

"I'll tell Phil to hurry up." Tina told her.

Sam winced at this and went to find Abi to take her to school.

"That was weird." Her daughter commented on the way to school.

"You could say that." Sam replied, she was focusing on driving the car.

"Forget about it Mum." Abi told her. "You know what Auntie Tina's like."

Samantha shrugged, she just wanted to get to work so she could do something to take her mind off her personal life.

* * *

At 9 o'clock Samantha, Zain and Jo were still waiting for Phil to arrive so that they could start the undercover operation. They had run their plan passed the DCI and he had agreed to it. The four of them were going in two cars as two couples. Samantha had made sure that she was paired with Zain and that Phil was with Jo on the pretence that they could show the new detectives the ropes. She couldn't face pretending that she and Phil were a couple when the reality was so different. Phil breezed into CID ten minutes later and Sam fixed him with a glare. 

"Guv, can I talk to you for a moment?" Phil asked before Sam could get a word in. "In private." He said after looking at Jo and Zain.

"Fine." She walked off in the direction of her office and Phil followed her leaving Zain and Jo exchanging looks.

"Yes DS Hunter?" San asked once they were in her office with the door shut, her voice was formal as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"Sam." He was given another glare. "I'm really sorry about this morning, I didn't want it to happen like that."

Samantha gave a sarcastic laugh. "You don't fool me Hunter."

"I'm just trying to apologise. I want you to be okay with Tina and I being together." Phil said sincerley.

"Right...and if I'm not?" She asked, she had nothing left to lose.

"I'll cool things off with Tina if that's what you want." Phil replied.

Sam shook her head. "We need to get on with this undercover operation." She changed her subject, not trusting herself to continue this conversation with Phil. She couldn't do it here at work, the job had to come first and Sam knew that better than most.

"Can't we..." Phil began, this time there was no mistaking the hurt expression on his face.

"Not now Phil." Sam said, her voice more gentle now. "We need to start working. After all that's what they pay us this measly wage for!"

She tried to lighten the atmosphere but neither of them felt like laughing.

* * *

Zain and Jo were still waiting for them when they got back but they didn't ask any questions. Samantha was silent throughout the car journey, only talking to Zain to go over the specifics of the operation. Jo, however was desperate to find out what was going on between Sam and Phil. She spent most of the journey working out how to approach the topic but decided to wait for a more appropriate moment. 

"We're here." Sam said as she and Zain pulled up at the estate. Phil and Jo had left a few minutes after them to avoid suspicion although the place seemed deserted. Zain and Sam surveyed the area as casually as possible while they waited for Phil and Jo to arrive. When the other two detectives arrived Samantha and Zain went to meet them. Jo noticed how San was now avoiding eye contact with Phil and only spoke to him when she had to.

"Zain spotted a warehouse which could be used for storage or smuggling." Sam informed Phil and Jo.

"Should we take a closer look?" DC Masters asked.

"All of us?" Phil asked after Sam had nodded.

"It's deserted out here." Zain said. The other three nodded and headed for the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse they looked around for any vital evidence and they came to the conclusion that it was being used or had been used for storing drugs and illegal weapons. They were thinking about heading back to the station when they heard a crash followed by a bolt being drawn across.

"What was that?" Sam asked, alarmed.

Phil tried the door. "It's been locked."

Great, Sam thought, just what I need.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the reviews! You're either going to luv me or hate me for the next chapter! Please keep reviewing and I'll try and update by the end of the week but my exams are now underway! Please review! Luv, Vikki x_**


	9. More Than Words

**Love Me Like You  
****Chapter 9 - More Than Words**

"I don't believe this!" The Acting DI was fuming with anger. " A DI, a DS and two DCs and we end up locked in a warehouse!"

Zain and Jo looked less than pleased too and Phil felt foolish and slightly guilty even though it wasn't entirely his fault. The four of them tried but failed to open the door but it wouldn't budge, they couldn't get signal on their mobile phones either and they had left their radios in the car because they hadn't expected a scenario like this. Deciding that the best thing they could do was to try and find as much evidence as possible before they were able to get out. They each took a corner of the dusty warehouse to examine. Phil and Sam ended up working close together with Jo and Zain at the opposite end of the room. To his surprise Sam didn't seem to be angry with Phil and they worked well together despite everything else that was going on in the real world. Sam had so much that she wanted to say to Phil and now seemed like the perfect opportunity but the words just wouldn't come. Phil watched Sam closely as they worked, wondering what she was thinking about but she was much less transparent than her sister. They both reached out to open the same cupboard door at the same moment. Phil saw Sam's blush even in the dim light of the warehouse as their hands brushed together. She gave him a warm smile that Phil was not prepared for and then moved away.

At the other end of the warehouse Jo Masters and Zain Nadir caught each other's eye. Zain smiled cheekily.

"Cosy in here?" He whispered.

Jo gave a quiet laugh, her eyes glittering mischievously.

"I'm starting to feel like a gooseberry already!"

Zain laughed out loud, Sam heard him and spun round.

"You found something funny DC Nadir?" She demanded.

"No, sorry guv..." Zain was flushed and began to search more intently.

Sam smirked oblivious to the fact that Zain had been laughing at her and Phil's expense. Later on Sam called them all back together and asked them what they had found out which wasn't much but it might be enough. However Zain had found a substantial amount of drugs and a crate of imported alcohol.

"One good thing about this." Phil muttered looking at the bottles.

"Yeah, the only good thing." Jo said very quietly.

"What was that DC Masters?" Phil asked, overhearing Jo's comment.

"Nothing serge." She blushed, Samantha and Zain smirked as they overheard.

As it began to get dark the four detectives realised that they were trapped there for the night. Samantha was worried about Abi and she hoped that Tina had the initative to pick her up from school.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, sitting down beside her. Sam looked up at him, the expression on his face could not have been more genuine.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Abi."

Phil nodded with understanding. "She'll be fine Sam."

Sam gave a weak smile in reply, feeling comforted by Phil.

Phil continued. "If she's anything like her mother she'll be fine and we'll be out of here soon."

Sam smiled gratefully now, she wanted to hate Phil but her feelings for him were much stronger than that.

Jo and Zain watched the exchange between them as they dug through crates of alcohol. They were stuck here all night so they might as well have some compensation for it. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Jo and Zain dumped bottles at their feet.

"I think we should get some kip." A rather tipsy Jo announced a while later. Zain followed her lead and they went back to the corners they had been working in earlier. This left Samantha and Phil alone at the other end of the warehouse. The drinks meant that Jo and Zain fell asleep almost immediatly even on the dusty, concrete floor.

"Sam..." Phil said at the same time that Sam said. "Phil..."

"This is stupid." Phil said. "We were getting on so well, can't be just be friends?"

Sam considered this thoughtfully before taking another gulp of alcohol.

"'Course we can." She said, leaning over to give him a hug to both of their surprises.

Phil put his arms around her waist and their lips met. They both knew that it was wrong but it was too late for doubt to creep in.

* * *

**Got a bit confused in the last chapter, it's the next one you'll either hate me or love me for! I hope you like this chapter, I know it's not amazing but I'm hoping things will get better. My fanfiction is kinda going down the pan at the moment, I can't do it very well anymore! Anyway thanks for all your reviews, I will update soon and I'm in the process of writing Ch 3 of Someone Like You! Have a good half term! Please review!Love, Vikki x**


	10. Under Covers

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 10 : Under Covers**

Samantha Nixon woke up in confusion, the beginning of a hangover forming at her temples. She was covered in a dust sheet which was rough against her body, she was more surprised to find that she was naked beneath the covers. Just to add to the shock she found that an arm was draped around her, and that arm belonged to Phil Hunter. Now that she was sober Sam instantly moved away from him and felt overwhelmed by her guilt. Quickly she found her clothes and put them back on, not wanting Jo and Zain to find her and Phil like this, they would never live it down and there was no way Sam was going to let Tina find out about this. Sam kicked Phil in the shoulder with a high heeled boot to wake him up.

* * *

"Phil, get dressed!" She hissed, not meeting his eyes and walking to the other end of the warehouse. The pacing did nothing to ease Sam's agitation and in desperation she kicked the door but as she had expected it still wouldn't budge. Someone had wanted them out of the way while they carried out their own operation. Thinking about work helped Sam push any thoughts of anything else, especially the mess she had made, out of her mind.

* * *

An hour later the four detectives were awake and still looking for a way out. Zain and Jo knew nothing of what had happened between Sam and Phil. If Sam had her way they would never know. She ignored Phil as best as she could but she could see that he was as puzzled as she was about what had happened. Sam wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted it to happen it was just that it was so wrong. Phil was dating her sister now and was off limits to her although she doubted whether Phil had been bothered by this in the past.

"Did you hear that!" Jo exclaimed breaking the uneasy silence between the four of them. They all stopped what they were doing and listened as the sirens got louder as they got nearer. Soon the sirens got louder still and they could hear tyres crunching over the gravel outside. SO19 had been called and they broke open the door in a matter of moments. The four detectives shielded their eyes against the bright light.

"Finally." Jo smiled, stretching out her aching muscles. "The cavalry have arrived!"

* * *

"Thank you very much, you've been very helpful." Abi Nixon said before putting the phone down. She smiled to herself, pleased with the result. Abi was doing her own detective work in trying to find out more about Tina's ex partner Tim Frost. So far she had found out where Tim worked and they had given Abi his home contact details. Abi was quite sure what he next move would be but she was making progress at least. She knew that Sam and Tina would probably kill her if they found out what she was doing but there was no reason for them to find out, not yet anyway.

* * *

Samantha and Phil travelled back to Sun Huill in the back of one of the police cars and Zain and Jo went in another. Sam and Phil sat in silence, staring out of opposite windows. They were both waiting for the other to speak but there was no way they could say what they wanted to in front of the two uniformed officers in the front of the car. The drive back to the station seemed to take forever compared to yesterday morning when everything had began. If Phil and Samantha thought they're lives were complicated then it was nothing compared to how tangled they had become now. Sam hated being this out of control of her own emotions, it wasn't like her to feel like this.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside and Abi grabbed her jacked and a plastic folder from the kitchen table and headed out of the house. Abi was too worried that her mum hadn't come home last night, she was used to her doing overnight operations and she knew she had a lot of stuff on her mind at the moment as well. Abi hadn't seen Tina yet today. Abi's phone rang in the taxi and she looked at the display. In relief she answered it.

"Hi Mum!"

"Hi Abi." Sam said down the phone, she was back at the station now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's you I've been worried about Mum! I know you were doing work or something but..."

"I'm fine Abi, sorry I couldn't call you before. I've got to go now but I'll ring you later."

"Bye Mum. Love you." Abi said, just as the taxi pulled up outside Tina's ex' house.

* * *

**When I said you're either going to love me or hate me for this I wasn't lying! Thanks for the reviews, please don't kill me on this one, it will get better...eventually!  
Love u guys, please review! Vikki x**


	11. Over Before It Began

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 11 - Over Before It Began**

After Samantha had phoned her daughter she decided that she had better give her sister a call as well. Tina Nixon took her time in answering and Sam was starting to get frustrated although she was more angry with herself than her sister.

"Tina?" She snapped as soon as her elder sister answered the phone.  
"Hey Sam!" Tina replied brightly, totally oblivious to the fact that her sister was far less than impressed.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much." Samantha said dryly.

"Oh yeah, how was the operation?" Tina asked after the prompt. If only you knew, Sam thought to herself.

"Just great if you like being trapped in a warehouse all night." Sam said sarcastically.

"I was really worried about Phil, and you of course." Tina added. "Are you back at the station now?"

"Yeah..." Samantha replied cautiously. "Why?"

"Just checking." Tina said. "See you later Sam!"

Samantha ended the call feeling more emotionally and physically drained than she had before. She walked in the direction of her office but Zain stopped her.

"The DCI wants us to have a de-brief in ten minutes." He told her.

"Thanks Zain." She replied, before shutting herself off from the rest of CID. Samantha Nixon was not the kind of person who usually took the easy way out but right now she could not face anymore, especially not Phil Hunter.

* * *

At the end of their de-brief Jack Meadows told Sam, Phil, Zain and Jo to go home and rest. That was exactly what

Samantha had intended to do along with having a long, hot soak in the bath. If she could ever face her bathroom again anyway. Sam and Jo walked out of the station together, exchanging casual conversation.

"Um hello, Sam?" Jo asked the Acting DI but Samantha's attention had been elsewhere for a moment. She had seen her sister running towards Phil and throwing her arms around his neck. Now they were sharing a passionate kiss which made Sam's stomach churn.

"Sorry Jo!" Sam gave a nervous laugh. "How do you fancy going for a drink tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't." Jo apologised. "My niece is coming over. Zain asked me as well earlier so why don't you ask him?"

"I think I will. See you Jo!"  
"Bye guv."

* * *

Abi Nixon rang the doorbell and waited nervously shifting her weight from one foor to the other. Not for the first time that day Abi was beginning to doubt whether she was actually doing the right thing. Then she thought about her mum and jusr hoped that this would finally give her the happiness she deserved. The door was opened a few moments later and Abi tried to swallow her nervousness.

"Um, hello?" The man asked, he was tall with sandy blonde hair and looked like he was in his early forties.

"Hi, I'm Abigail Nixon." She introduced, holding out her hand.

"Tim Frost." He replied, shaking Abi's hand. "Are you Tina's niece."

Abi nodded. "Yes I'm her sister Samantha's daughter."

"Pleased to meet you." Tim replied. "But why are you here?"

Abi offered a small smile. "It's Tina I'm here about actually."

Tim looked at her with a mixture of hope and hurt. "You'd better come in."

* * *

"Zain!" He turned at the sound of his name being called out.

"Hi Sam." He replied when he saw her and Sam had closed the distance between them so that they could hear each other over the traffic.

"Jo said that you were looking for a drinking partner."

Zain nodded. "But only if you're free."

"Absolutley. First round is on me."

"You're on guv!" Zain grinned.

"It's Sam tonight." She corrected him for about the first time in her life.

Once they got to the Pub they went straight up to the bar.

"Large vodka and tonic and a beer for him please." Sam asked the barmaid at the Two Angels and paid. Zain carried their drinks over to a table. They talked like they were old friends until they had finished their drinks.

"I think we need another round." Sam said.

"I'll get these. Same again?" Zain offered.

Several hours later and several more units of alcohol later they decided that it was time to call it a night. Zain offered to walk Sam to her taxi.

"Whoa!" She cried, stumbling in the dark once they were outside. Zain grabbed her to stop her from falling over. They were close together; too close and the alcohol in their bloodstream was taking over. Their lips met uncertainly.

"No." Sam said firmly, sobering a little. She refused to make this mistake again.

"I'm sorry." Zain apologised, becoming sober too.

"It's okay, it was both of us. Goodnight Zain."

"Night Sam." Zain said as Sam climbed into the taxi and was driven away, he was left alone and confused.

* * *

**Again, please don't hate me for this! Things will get better! There are only 4 more chapters left after this and then I'm going to write something different for SP. This chapter was also to prove that Zain isn't gay! At least I hope not! Thanks for all your reviews and please keep reviewing! Luv, Vikki x**


	12. Tangled

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 12 - Tangled**

Samantha paid the taxi driver and walked up the path to the front door. As she inserted her key into the lock she wondered whether or not Abi would still be awake or if Tina had decided to bring Phil back with her again. Sam thought the last part bitterly, she was still angry with herself for letting her heart lead her astray. She couldn't pin the blame on the alcohol or Phil, not this time anyway. Sam went inside not wanting to disturb her family. She didn't bother getting undressed, she could shower in the morning. Sam pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning Mum!" Abi said more brightly than usual for this early on a Thursday morning.  
"Morning." Samantha groaned, physically she was feeling better than the day before after a shower and a fairly good night's sleep.  
"How did you cope with twenty four hours of Phil Hunter?" Abi asked jokingly as she poured cereal into a bowl. She became serious when she saw the look in her Mum's eyes. "What is it?"  
"Abi...I..." San couldn't quite bring herself to say it.  
"Is everything okay?" Abi asked, pausing as she poured milk over her cereal.  
"I slept with him!" Sam burst out close to tears, pleased that Tina was still asleep. "It wasn't meant to happen!"  
"Have you talked to him about it?" Abi asked, trying to hide her surprise. "Has he broken up with Auntie Tina?"  
Sam shook her head, she looked down at her coffee cup as if it had suddenly become very interesting. "No they're still together."  
Abi looked shocked now. Maybe not for much longer, she thought to herself as she thought back to her meeting with her aunt's ex boyfriend the night before.

* * *

At lunchtime Sam rang Abi on her mobile to tell her that she had to stay late at work but that she would send a taxi to pick her up from school. Sam intended for Abi to go straight home but her daughter had other ideas.  
"Sun Hill Police Station please." Abi told the taxi driver, a balding man in his mid fifties.  
"But your mother said..." He protested.  
"She changed her mind." Abi lied quickly.  
The driver wasn't totally convinced by this but drove off anyway. Abi was grateful that he didn't ask anymore questions. At Sun Hill she got out of the taxi and thanked the driver. Abi walked into the reception area looking for FDO Robbie Cryer.  
"Hey Abi." Robbie greeted, smiling at the DIs daughter.  
"Hi Robbie." Abi smiled back. "Do you know if my mum's here?"  
"Sorry, she went out with Mickey about half an hour ago."  
Abi took a sigh of relief. "What about Phil?" She asked instead.  
"Yeah, he's here." Robbie replied, starting to get confused now. "Do you want me to send him down?"  
Abi nodded and thanked Robbie who was looking more and more confused by the moment. Abi took a seat on one of the plastic chairs in waiting area, watching out for when Phil came downstairs from CID.  
"Abi?" He said, when he found her a few minutes later. "What can I do for you?"  
"Can we talk somewhere private please?" She asked coldly, looking straight at him with her steel grey eyes.  
"Uh yeah, okay." Phil replied, leading the way to one of the empty interview rooms. Abi couldn't know what had happened, could she?  
"What are you playing at!" Abi spat as soon as the door was closed. Not for the first time Phil was glad that the walls were sound proofed. What Abi was saying certainly answered Phil's question. "And don't pretend you don't know what I mean!"  
"Abi, both your Mum and I were very drunk..." Phil began as calmly as he could.  
"Oh and that makes it all okay?" Abi shouted back angrily.  
"No I..." Phil was beginning to see how alike Sam and Abi were in some ways.  
"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't happen to be dating her sister." Abi continued. "Who I expect you haven't told."  
"No...well...I..."  
"I knew it!" She said, glaring at him.  
"I'm sorry Abi, the last thing I meant to do was to hurt your Mum."  
"Don't tell me that!" She snapped. "Tell her. And a lift home would be nice."

* * *

Once Phil had dropped Abi off at her house, he drove back to Sun Hill. He parked his car and waited a few moments before getting out his mobile phone and flipping it open.  
"Tina? Hi, it's Phil. We really need to talk."

* * *

**This is going to be my last update for a little while until my exams are over. Thanks for all your reviews, and please keep reviewing! I'll be back and writing again soon! Luv, Vikki xxx**


	13. What's Good For Me

**Love Me Like You  
Chapter 13: What's Good For Me**

Samantha and Abi sat on the sofa drinking tea and watching television together the next afternoon when Tina came home. She appeared to have been crying and mascara left traces down her face. In a moment of panic Abi wondered if Tina had somehow found out about her visit to Tim's house. She was relieved in two ways when Tina had finally composed herself enough to speak.  
"It's Phil." She said, sinking into the armchair.  
Endless scenarios ran through Sam's head as she heard this and Abi had to speak first.

* * *

"What's wrong Auntie Tina?" She asked.  
"Phil broke up with me." Tina replied simply.  
Sam had to go out of the room, she didn't trust herself enough to stay. She excused herself by offering to make more tea for them all. From the kitchen Sam was still able to hear what Tina was saying to Abi.  
"He said he was sorry but he couldn't be with me anymore." Her sister was saying.  
"Why not?" Abi asked, her imagination going into overdrive.  
"Apparently he loves someone else."  
In the kitchen Sam nearly dropped the teapot. Abi was having a similar reaction as her mother back in the living room but she was having more success in hiding it.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry Auntie Tina..." Abi began.  
"It's okay Abi, I didn't really like him all that much anyway."  
Abi caught Sam's eye as she came into the room carrying a tray of mugs of tea. She put it down carefully on the low coffee table and handed a mug each to Tina and Abi. Sam sipped from her own cup of tea and avoided looking at Tina. She felt guilty because she knew that she was the cause of the end of Tina and Phil's relationship. She wondered what had made Phil end things with her sister.  
Tina finished her tea and put her mug down.  
"Right." She said. "I can't sit around moping all day. Plenty more fish in the sea and I intend on going fishing." With that Tina got up and went upstairs.  
Sam and Abi exchanged looks over their mugs.

* * *

When Samantha and Abi got up the next morning Tina still wasn't there. She had gone out not long after talking to her sister and niece the night before. Sam wasn't looking forward to going into work, it meant that she had to face both Phil and Zain. She didn't know if she could cope with trying to act naturally around the both of them, especially now that she felt like such a fool. Standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom, Sam wound her hair into a French twist and clipped it up. She looked at herself more closely in the mirror and changed her mind. Letting her head down Sam shook it out over her shoulders. She told herself that it didn't make any difference anyway and headed downstairs.  
"You look nice Mum." Abi smiled as Samantha walked into the kitchen.  
"Thanks." She smiled back. "You're up early."  
"Yeah." Abi replied but the truth was that she had barely slept. "Coffee?" She asked as the kettle boiled and provided a welcome distraction.

* * *

"I guess Tina was being serious about what she said about their being plenty more fish in the sea." Sam said as they drunk their coffee. She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Abi knew she couldn't put this conversation off for much longer.  
"I've tracked down Tina's ex." She said unexpectedly.  
"You've what?" Sam asked, putting her cup down.  
"I found her ex boyfriend, his name is Tim Frost and he still loves her."  
Sam opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She wasn't quite sure how to reply to this.  
"I know you are probably going to kill me or ground me forever but I promise I just did it to try and make you happy."  
Abi looked up expecting to see her Mum's eyes blazing with anger but instead she saw that they were shining with tears.  
"What would I do without you Abi! She asked, taking her daughter's hand across the table.

* * *

Samantha arrived at work feeling much happier and much more confident than she had before having breakfast with Abi. She strode into CID, the sun glinting off her loose golden blonde hair. Phil looked up as she arrived and opened his mouth to say something but Sam walked straight past him. Zain smiled at her sheepishly from the corner of the room and she smiled back, letting him know that things were okay between them now.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when Phil knocked on the Acting DIs office door. Sam knew who it was straightaway.

"Come in." She said, her voice indifferent.  
"Hey." Phil said gently, stepping into the room and closing the door after him.  
"What is it Phil?" She asked him, fixing him with her brilliant green eyes.  
"I broke it off with Tina." He began quickly, desperatley trying to meet her eyes.  
"I know." Sam replied coldly. "Another mess you got out of nicely."  
"Sam..." Phil tried again.

"I'm trying to work." She said firmly.  
"I know, I'm sorry. But I just want you to know that I don't regret what happened between us."  
It was Sam's turn to look away, she had been feeling so strong and she wasn't about to let Phil Hunter get under her skin again.

"Look this isn't the time or the place. The DCI wants our reports on the operation asap."  
Phil looked at the floor.  
"Okay, sorry Guv." He said for no particular reason.  
He went out of the room leaving Sam with her head in her hands.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Maz (nixon-angel) for the um... encouragment lol! Thanks to everyone who keep reviewing, you rock! Take care and please review! Luv Vix xxxx**


	14. Blinded By You

**Love Me Like You**

**Chapter 14 - Blinded By You**

_Love is blind_

_And that I knew when_

_My heart was blinded by you_

_- Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt_

Abi Nixon couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting away while she was supposed to be concentrating in her lessons. She was glad that she had finally told her mum about her detection into Tina's past and her love life. It meant that Abi no longer had to worry about hiding her plan from Sam but now she knew it was time to put her plan into action. Abi tried her hardest to divert her attention back to her school work but it was hardly her favourite day and a double period of Maths was hardly her idea of fun. By her lunch break Abi had the next stage of her plan sorted out in her head. Now she just had to get in underway and hope that it would pay off.

Excusing herself from her group of friends Abi went to the far end of the sports field and took out her mobile phone, she really didn't want to be overheard. She scanned through the phonebook and found where she had saved Tim Frost's number. Pausing for a second as a moments self doubt crept into her mind Abi pressed dial.

"Hello?" Tim answered after the third ring.

"Hi Tim, it's Abi."

"Oh, hi Abi." Tim was slightly surprised that she was contacting him. "What can I for you?"

"I wondered if you were free tonight?" Abi came straight out with her question, small talk would just be frustrating.

"Uh...I think so...why?" Tim replied cautiously.

"I know that Tina will be free and that it's easy to get tables at The Bistro on Canley High Street on Thursday nights." Abi explained in a rush hoping that Tim wouldn't hate the idea.

Tim laughed but not unkindly. "You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope." Abi replied, laughing a little now too. "I get it from my Mum's side of the family."

"Okay, I can make it tonight at 7 but if Tina knews she's meeting me I doubt she'll turn up." Tim said with regret in his voice.

"I'll worry about that." Abi told him, glad that her plan was working. "Just be there at 7 tonight."

"Right, okay." Tim replied, knowing he was unable to get out of it now even though he still had his reservations.

They both hung up and Abi went back into school feeling pleased with herself and how things were turning out. All she had to do now was to convince Tina to go through with it.

DI Nixon attempted to get on with some of her mounting pile of paperwork but like her daughter, Samantha's concentration was also elsewhere. Her daze was broken into when she heard a persistent knocking on her office door. She sighed loudly, expecting it to be Phil Hunter yet again.

"Come in." She snapped.

The door opened a few inches and Sam was able to see that it was actually Jo Masters rather than DS Hunter. Jo stepped into the room, pushing the door closed gently behind her.

"Guv, I was wondering if I could run something by you about..." She paused as she saw the look on the DIs face. "Sam, are you okay?" Jo asked, noticing her tearstained cheeks and red eyes for the first time.

"I'm fine thank you Jo, what were you saying?"

Jo ignored this. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's okay." Sam assured her. "If just been an idiot."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jo asked, perching on the edge of Sam's desk.

Samantha put her head in her hands.

"I slept with Phil Hunter." She whispered. Jo didn't reply straight away and Sam looked up to see her reaction, something glimmered in the DCs eyes that Sam couldn't place.

"But?" Jo prompted.

"But it was while he was dating my sister." She confessed.

"Oh." She could see Sam's problem now but she was glad that her and Zain's instincts had been proved right.

"Exactly. He's broken up with her now but I can't face either of them." Sam sighed.

"You should talk to Phil. Has he said anything?"

"He tried to but I don't know what to say I know it was wrong..."

"Sam, if he left your sister for you it means that it wasn't just a one night stand for him.

"I guess you're right Jo, thank you."

"No worries hon, just please promise that you will talk to him."

"Phil, is everything okay?" DC Nadir asked. "You've been really quiet all day."

"Yeah, just been thinking." He replied.

"Steady on!" Zain laughed but Phil didn't join in. When he realised that Phil had become lost in his own thoughts again he began to worry. "You sure?"

Phil let out a sigh and moved closer to Zain so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"I was thinking about Sam." Phil admitted, Zain's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"As in DI Nixon?"

"Yes." Phil replied. "I feel such a prat!"

"Why? What's happened?" Zain asked.

"I had sex with her while I was going out with her sister." Phil cringed as he said it, he had admittedly done things like this before but never with a woman he truly cared about like Sam.

"You what?" Zain said loudly, attracting unwanted attention from some of the other detectives.

"I know, I know. I broke it off with Tina but now Sam would speak to me at all. I don't want her to think that I thought it was a mistake."

"Try again." Zain replied. "If you feel that strongly about it you have to try again."

When Abi got home Tina was back from wherever she had been and Abi knew that this was her only chance.

"Auntie Tina, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing honey, why'd you ask?" Tina replied.

"Someone rung before and said they wanted to meet you for dinner tonight. I didn't catch their name but it sounded like a man." Abi lied creatively.

"Ooh thanks babe!"

Abi gave her the details and Tina was upstairs to get ready. Abi had to smile to herself.

At the end of the afternoon when most of the detectives had called it a day and gone home, Phil summonded the courage to talk to Samantha again. He knew that he probably wouldn't get very far but he also knew that he had nothing else left to lose. Walking towards the DIs office he tried to remember the conversation he had been rehearsing in his head all day but Phil's mind had gone blank and his hands were sweating as he knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Come in!" He heard Sam called from inside. Taking a last calming breath Phil pushed the door open.

"Phil!" She said, surprised to see him again before the day was officially over. She wasn't unpleasantly surprised though.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I think that's a good idea." She replied softly, this was a conversation that couldn't be put off forever and Sam and Phil didn't want to wait any longer.


	15. The One I Love

**Love Me Like You  
****Chapter 15 - The One I Love**

**Well here you go, the very last chapter of Love Me Like You. Sorry that I didn't give you warning but my brain isn't what is was haha! Oh and I don't own 'Love Me Like You' By the Magic Numbers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for sticking with this story. Another SP fic may follow soon but if not I'll be continuing with Football Fever, Someone Like You and Even God Can't Change The Past which will all have SP in them as well as some songfics! Take care and please review! Luv, Vikki xx.

* * *

**

_Don't let your white dress wear you out_

_Oh, it hurts to look in your eyes_

_'Cos honey I can still see him_

_All my life I've hurt the ones I'd loved_

_But baby you can turn it round_

* * *

"Abigail Nixon, I am going to kill you!"

Abi looked up in panic from where she had been concentrating on a magazine as her aunt walked into the living room. Her plan had been going so well until now and she couldn't bear to see it all fall apart. Tina walked up to where Abi was sitting and suddenly grabbed her niece into an unbearably tight hug.

"I'm confused." Abi said once Tina had finally let her go. She flattened out the magazine that had become very crumpled, it gave Abi something to focus on while she had this conversation with her aunt.

"Last night, Tim told me that it was all down to you." Tina began to explain.

"Yeah," Abi smiled, her cheeks flushing a little more pink than before. "Did you enjoy it then?"

"It was so great Abi, we had so much to catch up on! I wanted to wait until Sam came home from work but _look_!" Tina exclaimed.

Abi gasped as she saw the diamond engagement ring on her aunt's finger. She was speechless with surprise and happiness, she had never expected things to turn out this well.

"Congratulations!" Abi replied grinning, she leaned over to hug Tina.

_

* * *

_

She don't love me like you

_She don't know what you do_

_And it's so hard_

_She don't care what you say_

_So just say it, say it anyway_

_It's so hard_

* * *

Alone in the Detective Inspector's office Sam and Phil felt very awkward as they waited for the other to speak first. Both of them were thinking over the events that had lead them to this point and what would happen in the future.

"Tina told me that you finished things with her." Sam stated after some silence had passed between them.

Phil nodded. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think it was a great loss." Sam said bitterly. Phil looked up at this comment, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her dazzling green ones in a flash. The intensity and the chemistry between them was too much and they broke eye contact.

"That was out of line." Sam corrected herself, her gazing dropping to the off colour carpet.

"It was probably the truth." Phil replied and Sam shrugged. "So what do we do from here?" Phil finally asked the question that was on both of their minds and the question that they both wanted answers to.

"I don't know." Samantha sighed.

"I don't want to pretend that nothing ever happened between us but I understand how difficult this must be for you Sam. Tina is your family and you're my senior officer. But if it's cards on the table time I have to come clean and tell you that I love you and I have since I first met you although I know I pretended not to. I hate myself for throwing all that away."

Sam wasn't quite sure how to react part of her was pleased but there was still many more things that she needed to know.

_

* * *

_

All my life, they tried to push me down

_Oh, but baby you can turn it round_

_Oh, but honey I still see him_

_Don't let your friends tell you why_

_'Cos I'm a bad, bad, bad_

_I'm the one_

_Oh, but baby you can turn it on._

* * *

Abi continued to stare at the diamond ring on Tina's finger as her aunt gave her a blow by blow account of her dinner date with Tim the previous night. Abi could see that Tina was almost bubbling with excitement and Abi couldn't help but pick up on the infectiousness too. She knew that her Mum would also be pleased.

"...And he's got a seventeen year old son too, his name's Scott and I'll be you'll get on with him really well!"

Abi tuned back in at this part of the conversation and smiled at her aunt.

"We're going to have a family dinner soon." Tina continued. "With Tim, Scott, you and me and your Mum."

Abi smiled again at her aunt and her obvious happiness but at the same time she just wished her Mum could be as happy too.

"And we'll have to make the arrangements for the wedding too. We want to have it soon!" Tina gushed.

Abi nodded and couldn't help wondering if it would be okay for Sam to bring Phil with her but she knew she was getting far too ahead of herself.

_

* * *

_

She don't love me like you

_She don't know what you do_

_And it's so hard_

_She don't care what you say_

_So just say it, say it anyway_

_It's so hard_

* * *

"But what about everything that happened with my sister?" Sam asked frowning as she asked the question.

Phil looked as ashamed of himself as he felt. He had made mistakes in his life, especially when it came to women, but this was the biggest mistake he had ever made and it could cost him the most.

"I didn't know how else to get close to you and I know how lame that sounds lame now but I swear to you that it is the truth Sam."

Samantha surprised herself by actually believing him.

"But you didn't have to do that." She told him in a quiet voice. "I would've agreed to that drink with you if I hadn't already promised Abi that I'd spend the night in with her."

"Oh," Phil replied. "I've really gone and screwed things up now haven't I?"

"You could say that." Sam said with an ironic smile.

"I deserved that." Phil replied looking up into her eyes again.

Sam shrugged and turned to pack up her things.

"Can I give you a lift home?" He asked.

"I'll be okay thanks." Sam replied, putting her handbag on over her shoulder.

"Sam..." He started but she was already out of the office door.

_

* * *

_

All those years gone by

_I only wanna find a way_

_To make it hard for you  
__  
All those years gone by_

_I only wanna find a way_

_To make it hard for you_

* * *

Tina Nixon rushed to answer the front door as the bell rang even though it wasn't even her own home. Abi followed her and couldn't help but grin at the suprised look on Sam's face as Tina showed her the ring and then pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations Tina." Sam said breathlessly a few moments later when they were all sat around in the living room. She looked across at Abi for an explanation but her daughter quickly avoided the glance and turned her attention to the floor. "When did this um...happen?" She asked.

"Last night." Tina replied grinning.

"Oh." Sam shot another look at Abi but she was still studying the pattern on the carpet. She just wanted to know that it was Tim that Tina had got herself engaged too.

"Yeah it's all a bit sudden I know but Tim and I still love each other and we want to make another go of things, properly this time." Sam breathed a sigh of relief when she heard this although she knew she shouldn't care but she couldn't help it.

"Well that's really good for you both." Sam smiled and she meant it.

"Thanks, and it's also good for you too Sam because it means I'm out of your hair and out of Phil's life."

Sam opened her mouth to speak and even Abi looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry Sam, if I'd realised what was going between the two of you I never would have gone out with him."

"But...but...how did you know that there was anything going on?" Sam asked puzzled.

Tina coughed. "He...um...called me Sam when we were together, it wasn't just once it was two or three times but I just thought because you work together, I'm sorry honey, I should have realised earlier."

"It's okay." Sam said, her cheeks going redder by the milisecond. "There's nothing going on between us anyway, I suppose we're just friends."

"Not because of me I hope." Tina said.

Sam wasn't quite sure how to reply. "Excuse me, I need some air." She got up and left the house, leaving Abi and Tina sat in silence.

_

* * *

_

You'll never forget it

_The way that she let..._

_She don't feel the same_

_I only wanna a find a way_

_To make it hard for you._

* * *

Samantha had never been to Phil Hunter's house before but she knew where it was from passing it when they were out working. Summoning up courage from somewhere inside Sam had got into her car and had driven in the direction of Phil's terraced, two bedroom house on the outskirts of Sun Hill. Wondering if she was doing the right thing, Sam turned off the engine after parking in a space a little too small for comfort in the road outside.

Phil heard a car pull up outside and got up from the sofa, peering out from behind the curtains. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Sam walking up the his front door. He tried to walk slowly to the door and steady his breathing but he just wanted to run to let Sam in.

"Hey, not that I'm not pleased but why are you here?" Phil asked once he'd let her into his house.

"I felt bad about running off earlier." She confessed, sitting down on the sofa as Phil pointed her through to the living room.

"It's okay, I understand." He tried to offer her a friendly smile but he was more concerned with keeping control of his emotions.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Sam asked.

Phil nodded, preparing himself for the worst. He didn't mind hearing it from anyone else but when it was Sam it was different.

"I really really want to hate you Phil, and not care about you. I think I've got a right to feel angry and betrayed but I don't, I don't hate you either. The harder I try not to care about you the more I do and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Phil nodded, slowly digesting what she was saying.

"I'm sick of lying to myself Phil and I can't lie to you either. I love you. And I think I've known that for a long time I just haven't been able to say it."

Phil's face broke into a smile. "I'm glad you did!"

Sam smiled too. "I feel better for it!"

After much hugging and kissing Sam and Phil decided to go out for a romantic drive together.

"I've just got to text Abi first." Sam explained as they got into Phil's car, she had to text someone else as well.

_

* * *

_

She'll never forget it

_The way she let..._

_She don't feel no pain_

_I only wanna find a way _

_To make it up to you._

* * *

DCs Jo Masters and Zain Nadir walked out of Sun Hill CID together after finishing a late shift they were talking when Jo's phone beeped and interrupted them.

"Sorry, two secs Zain." She apologised, getting her mobile out of her jeans pocket.

She opened the text and read it through twice.

"Hi Jo, u'll neva believe where i am? on a d8 with phil! we're kinda 2gether! its insane. thnx 4 ur advice! talk soon, luv Sam xx."

"Oh my God." Jo said slowly.

"What is it?" Zain asked looking concerned.

"It's Sam. Her and Phil are going out together!"

"You're serious?" Zain asked smiling.

"Yeah! Wow, forget being detectives we should be pyschics!" They laughed.

"Hey...um Jo, seeing as Phil and Sam are out together I wondered if you fancied a drink with me?" Zain asked.

"Oh Zain I'm sorry." Jo said putting her hand on his arm. "I thought you knew, I'm not single. I've got a long time partner, she's called Tessa."

"Oh." Zain replied, looking crestfallen. "Ohh."

"I'm sorry Zain, some other time though, as friends." Jo said gently. "And why don't you go and ask Suzie if she's free, I saw you two together the other day."

Zain gave her a small smile. "Thanks Jo, enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, you too Zain." She gave him a wave before walking towards her car.

_

* * *

_

You'll never forget it

_The way that she let..._

_She don't feel the same_

_I only wanna a find a way_

_I only wanna find_

_I only wanna find..._

* * *

Abi picked up her phone as soon as she heard, she was relieved when saw that the text message she had received was from her Mum. Tina looked at her niece expectantly, she had been worried about her younger sister had run out of the house and she knew she was partly to blame.

"It's from Mum." Abi said looking up at Tina as she opened the text.

"Hi Abi, I'm so sorry for running out on you but I needed some space. Don't worry about me, I'll be home sometime soon. Love you so much, Mum xxx."

"She's okay." Abi told Tina after she had read the message to herself.

"Thank God." Tina replied, feeling a little bit better.

* * *

"Are you okay Sam?" Phil asked as the drove through the twilight, they had been silent for a while but it wasn't the uncomfortable silence that had existed between them earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam smiled across at him, she was more than fine now. She didn't blame Phil or Tina for what had happened and she didn't blame herself anymore either.

"Good." Phil smiled too before pressing the play button the in car CD player.

Sam looked out of the window and watch the road slip passed the car.

"Um...Phil?" She asked five minutes later. "Where are we going?"

Phil smirked at her. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay." Sam replied, she was excited now but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Almost two hours later and several conversations and changes of CD later, Phil stopped the car. It was properly dark now and Sam had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" She asked but Phil simply tapping his nose with his finger telling her that it was a secret for now. He walked around to her side of the car and helped Sam out. She smiled and took his hand. They walked together down to the beach and Sam grinned as she saw where he'd driven them.

"This is my home town." He said with a smile. "This is where I grew up; Brighton."

"Wow." Sam replied. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's okay. This place is my past and you're my future, I wanted to bring you here."

"It's beautiful." Sam said, resting her head against his shoulder as they stopped walking. "Even if it is dark!"

They laughed and decided to walk along the beach.

"It's even better when there's no one around." Phil smiled as they took off their shoes.

"I wonder how many women you've romanced here?" Sam asked but regretted.

"Honestly none." He said. "Not yet anyway!"

Sam laughed at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself Hunter!"

"Would I?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes at her.

She slapped him lightly on the arm before reaching up to kiss him. He broke away after a few moments.

"I love you Samantha Nixon." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing him again. "Last one to the sea has to ring the DCI and tell him why we're not in work tomorrow!" She laughed, breaking the kiss and running towards to sea which was lapping gently not far away.

Phil's long legs made it easier for him to run faster and he leaped onto Sam's back, forcing her to the ground.

"That's cheating!" She screamed whilst laughing. Reaching out she felt her hand getting wet. The tide was moving in. "Haha Hunter, you lose!"

"That's not funny." Phil said, pretending to sulk.

"Don't be a bad loser." Sam laughed.

"I'm not a loser." He smiled down at her. "I've got you."

Sam kissed him, pulling her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe how much things could change in twenty four hours. Tina was happy, newly engaged to Tim, Abi was happy for them both and now Sam had Phil. They loved each other and nothing could take that away. She sighed as she held Phil close to her, the sand was still warm beneath them, she hadn't been this happy for a long time. She didn't care if it wasn't permanent but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Her happy reflection was broken as the tide moved further in, the waves washing over them. They got up running and laughing, not caring that they were soaking.

"I've got a blanket in the boot." Phil said, breathlessly when they reached his car.

Sam raised an eyebrow playfully. "Anyone would think you'd planned this."

Phil smiled. "I could never plan something as great as this."

They hugged again, Sam suddenly felt tired. "Is there a hotel nearby?" She asked.

"Now who's planning things?" Phil laughed, they hugged each other a little tighter and then got back into the car. As Phil started the engine the CD player kicked in again, resting her head against the seat, Sam felt her tiredness and the song washing over her. As she fell asleep she remembered hearing the words of the song. Phil woke her up when he parked in the car park of the nearest hotel.

"She don't love me like you..." She whispered as Phil woke her.

"Huh?" Phil asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." She followed him up to the hotel, smiling to herself.

_She don't love me like you_

_She don't know what you do_

_And it's so hard_

_She don't care what you say_

_So just say it, say it anyway_

_**She don't love me like you.**_


End file.
